


抖M受和被逼成S的攻 01

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	抖M受和被逼成S的攻 01

开始察觉到不对劲时，是自己家的门锁有了撬动的痕迹。

秦朗所蜗居的单身公寓位于一处等待拆迁的老旧小区，方圆十里除了广场舞大妈和流浪狗外，几乎没有任何其他生物的踪影；小偷们向来不屑于光顾这里，他也懒得装什么防盗门，不曾想到自己的狗窝也有被非法入侵的一天。

那天秦朗下班后，像往常一样掏出钥匙来开门，却发现锁眼里滑出了一根细得几乎看不到的铁丝。这让他紧张起来，以为家里遭到了陌生人的洗劫，于是屏住呼吸悄悄溜进门，果不其然地在四周发现了翻动过后的凌乱痕迹。

秦朗本来打算报警，可翻来覆去地核对一番后，发现少了的东西似乎只有几条洗衣篓里的内裤；这让他在心生尴尬的同时，也不太好意思去麻烦这附近根本屁事不管的片警。思考了一晚上之后，他在第二天找工人来装上了防盗门，不再去想这件事。

这之后平静的日子又过了一个星期，他开始在楼下的邮箱里收到一些来历不明的信件。老实说当秦朗在自己常年除了报纸和广告单外连半只蟑螂都没有的邮箱里看到那封信时，心情还是有点高兴的，以为是哪个多年未见的老朋友用这种复古的方式来找他叙旧，兴冲冲地上楼沏上一杯咖啡，便坐到了窗边想要细细来读。

然而当他展开信纸，看到上面龙飞凤舞的字迹时，笑容便彻底凝固在了脸上。

那上面只写了一句话：

【医生，我喜欢你。】

……

秦朗面无表情地把它揉成一团，扔到了窗外。

本以为这是哪个小屁孩的恶作剧，可这天之后，邮箱里写满了告白的情书忽然多了起来；有时一天一封，有时一天十几封，起初这些信的内容都还像个正常的暗恋者，然而不知道从哪天开始，那些满溢着荷尔蒙的文字开始变得诡异了起来。

秦朗站在明显已经爆满得再也塞不下的邮箱面前，摘下眼镜仔细地擦了擦，然后拆开一封似乎还散发着某种男士香水味的信，捂着眼睛从指缝里一目十行地扫下去。

【医生，昨天又在街心公园那棵梧桐树下看到你了。你坐在长椅上看《解忧杂货店》，翻到第五十四页第十三行的时候笑了笑，那笑容真的像春风一样迷人，让我想起你为我检查阴茎的时候露出的那个安抚的微笑。】

【医生，今天你值班的时候不小心睡着了，右手扶在微微皱起的额头，手背和指甲都漂亮得耀眼。我还记得这只充满魔力的手按摩着我的括约肌，插进我的肛门时带来的美妙快感；于是我不知羞耻地硬了起来，想要您来教训我这根不听话的肉棒。】

【医生，我真的要受不了了，请救救我，我的身体好热，每时每刻都想要你用胯下的巨兽火辣辣地插进来，把我的小穴插出淫水，把我的屁眼操到浪叫，满满地射进我的肚子里，把我像一个廉价的妓女一样尽情地搞坏。】

【医生……】

……

秦朗依然面无表情地把这些腥骚味浓得快要烧着的钢笔字看完，仰起头来深吸一口气，本想把它们立刻撕个粉碎，却又不想给扫院大妈添麻烦，只能压抑着火气搬着厚厚的一摞信纸上楼，把它们扔在了还落着烟灰的茶几上。

从这些信的细节来看，秦朗大致推测出来这应该是个曾经到他所就职的男科医院就诊的患者，而且是个明显不知道被碰到了哪个奇怪开关的同性恋。本来男科医生这种尴尬的职业，碰到各种各样的变态根本不足为奇，被他摸过前列腺的男人没有一千也有八百，他根本想不出这人会是谁。

说真的，如果只是一般的暗恋行为，秦朗这种本来就隐私意识淡薄的人也许根本懒得管，但这人不但躲在暗处各种各样的地方视奸着他，甚至还把自己的意淫写成情色文学来寄给他，这显然已经超出了他的承受范围。

秦朗脱掉外套坐到沙发上，一边解开衬衣的扣子，一边开始思考到底要不要报警。

这时，他的目光落在茶几上的烟灰缸，忽然觉得哪里有些不太对劲。如果没记错的话，刚刚他下楼之前抽了两根烟，可现在的烟灰缸里却只有一个烟屁股。

——怎么可能呢？一定是他记错了。秦朗正皱着眉头又点上一根烟，被扔在沙发上的手机忽然发出一声清脆的叮咚，他的微信跳出一个没头像的陌生家伙，噼里啪啦便发了十几个重口味的小视频过来。

【您的小骚奴：好看吗？主人，这些可是我的珍藏，希望您都能好好看一遍，然后选出您最喜欢的体位来搞我(*/ω＼*)】

老实说，当秦朗看到屏幕上扑面而来的饥渴感时，他几乎头皮发麻，嘴里的烟也掉在了地上。

【QIN朗：你到底是谁？】

【您的小骚奴：我是您最忠诚、最渴望被您操坏的小骚奴呀≧∇≦】

【QIN朗：好好说话，不然我会立刻报警。】

【您的小骚奴：嘻嘻，可是我国并没有关于男人对男人性骚扰的法律呀，我可是个法学生。而且就算您报警也没有用，我家很有钱，妈咪都会帮我摆平的。】

完了，看来变态的年纪比他想象得还要小。

天知道他最讨厌小鬼了。秦朗烦躁地揪了揪头发，见对方还在源源不断地给他发着各种小黄图，当机立断拉黑对方关掉了手机。

然而过了一分三十七秒后，秦朗又打开手机把对方从黑名单里拖出来，决定晓之以情动之以理。

【QIN朗：既然你还是个学生，高数及格了吗？四六级过了吗？有功夫在这里骚扰大人玩，怎么不去多背几个单词？】

【您的小骚奴：回主人，我已经保研啦*^O^*比起学校里枯燥无聊的功课，我更希望您能在床上教教我怎么用这个骚洞来伺候您的大肉棒。这不是骚扰，我是在很认真的告白哦。】

【您的小骚奴：虽然主人很有可能已经把我忘了……我是一个月前去您那里看病的大学生。老实说在遇到您之前，我真的以为自己是个这辈子都不能人道的阳X男；可当您的手指插进我肛门的那一瞬间我才意识到，我不但是个饥渴的同性恋，还遇到了自己的真命天子。】

秦朗放下手机，感到两眼发黑。

这么一说，他的确模模糊糊地想起来点什么。一个月前好像是有那么一个长得白净漂亮的秀气男生到他这里来看阳X，说是自己和交往了两年的女友无论如何也进行不到那一步，有点担心那里出了什么毛病。

然而事实证明那个男生不但什么毛病都没有，甚至还在被秦朗按到前列腺的时候喷了他一身。

那之后秦朗怕他尴尬，还温言温语地安慰了好久，最后以小男生捂着脸逃出诊室而告终。回忆到这里，秦朗瞪着自己的微信，无论如何也想不到这个言语放浪的变态就是那个碰一下都会脸红的大学生。

【您的小骚奴：对了，其实我有句话想说很久了，主人您穿紫色的衬衣比较好看，黑色会显得有点老成，当然也很帅就是啦=3=】

看到这句话的时候，秦朗的头发都竖起来了。

这件黑色衬衣是他刚刚在楼上换的，本来是被院长叫去参加一个学术会议，却又在楼下接到了取消的通知；而他在外面的时候又穿着外套，根本看不出衬衣的颜色，也就是说……

他佯装镇定地放下手机，目光在并不宽敞的房间里梭巡着，最后落在窗边一个一人多高的立柜上。做了两分钟心理建设后，他站起身来在茶几旁踱着步，然后若无其事地走到立柜旁，猛然拉开了虚掩着的柜门。

“——啊！～”

白花花的肉体从柜子里掉出来的时候，秦朗虽然没有觉得很意外，却还是被眼前的光景刺激了一下。

一个月前的男大学生正以一个毫无优雅可言的姿势摔在他脚下，上身的衣物早就不知所踪，下身的牛仔裤褪到了小腿；一股奇怪却熟悉的气味从立柜里飘出来，不用想也知道他刚刚在里面干着什么好事儿。更可怕的是，他嘴里似乎还叼着烟灰缸里少了的那个烟屁股。

两个人大眼对小眼，场面一度非常尴尬。

率先反应过来的还是被秦朗定义为变态的男生。被迫“出柜”之后的他几乎是在一瞬间敛起了脸上迷醉的表情，麻利地提上裤子的同时，大滴大滴的泪水也夺眶而出，扑过来抱住秦朗的腿哀叫道：

“不要，医生！不要报警！我还是个学生！如果这种事被曝光的话，我会被学校开除的！”

……

秦朗看着跪在脚下眼泪汪汪、活像只被欺负了的小白兔一样央求着自己的人，抬起手来哆嗦着点上一根烟，心情总算在袅袅升起的烟雾中平静下来，看看他又看看茶几上的那摞信纸，总觉得这景象十分魔幻。

对于万年闷骚体质又有着大男子情结的秦朗来说，被人追求都是无法想象的事，更别提被一个非法入侵的变态窥视着打手枪；他那张俊脸在惊恐、愤怒、茫然等复杂的情绪之间交替着，握着手机的手迟迟按不下报警的快捷键。

他翘着腿坐到沙发上，开始认真地思考怎么处理眼前的变态。

变态乖巧地跪坐在他面前，脑袋垂得低低的，一副真心忏悔的模样。

不得不说他刚刚哀求的声音实在很好听，一双水灵灵的凤眼不时抬头偷看着自己，虽然是个货真价实的男生，楚楚可怜的样子倒比女孩子还让人受不了。

这样想着，秦朗忍不住多打量了他两眼。暴露在阳光下的上身光滑细腻，身材纤细却也有一层薄薄的肌肉，从俯视的角度恰巧能看到线条优美的脊背下挺翘白润的屁股，秦朗毫不怀疑如果自己是个gay，这个时候一定会办了他再说。

于是他困扰起来。

不是因为这个变态，而是因为居然产生了这种想法的自己。

思来想去，秦朗终于泄气般瘫倒在沙发上，疲惫地朝他摆了摆手道：“你走吧。只要你能保证以后不再骚扰我，我就不报警。”

男生感激地看了他一眼，利索地站起来朝门外走去。

谁知几步之后他又悄悄地退了回来，依然跪坐在秦朗面前，用那细细的清脆嗓音小声道：

“真的很感谢您，医生。我知道这么做是不对的，只是在离开之前，您能满足我一个愿望吗？我发誓只是一个小小的请求，不会给您带来任何困扰的。”

秦朗皱了皱眉，直觉想要拒绝，可眼前这个小变态又拿出了刚刚那软得连钢铁直男都能融化的眼神来看他，令秦朗在浑身发毛的同时，居然觉得他有点可怜。

于是秦朗推了推眼镜：“说吧。”

话音刚落，两朵红靥飞上男生的脸颊。依然跪坐着的他有些紧张地扭动起来，双手放在两腿之间缓缓揉搓着，清晰而羞涩地吐出了两个字：

“踩我。”

秦朗：“……”


End file.
